


【利艾】非情式情书

by Hopeme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme
Summary: 他感到了一个幻影。一个幽灵。一个曾在他注视下生机勃勃的年轻人活过的仅存的证据。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【利艾】非情式情书

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向。  
> 写的时候132还未出，所以在这个故事里韩吉活到了战后。

0.  
“艾伦失踪了。”阿尔明说。

利威尔从文件堆里抬头，金发的军官面色不改道：“…或许我们不该再找他了。”

利威尔眨眨眼，起身站在窗边看了看窗外，天很蓝，太阳很亮，很久没有这样好的天气了。他看了又看，良久，他的笔尖在解散调查兵团的文件上洇蕴了一个深色的点。他想到死去的战友，想到巨人的血在手上蒸发的感觉……想到消失的艾伦。

利威尔再次拿起笔，在阿尔明的注视下平淡的签了字，他说，就这样吧。

从那天起，士兵长开始收到没有姓名的信。

1.  
利威尔最初并没有意识到那些信是哪来的——毕竟你很难把只在背面写几个字的照片称作信。他照常的出勤，勤务兵送来文件和全世界邮来的信。天知道那些照片是怎么通过检查的。他一丝不苟的每件读完，偶尔情真意切地回一个字：滚。

所以当利威尔拿起那封他尚不知来自谁的信时，他只觉得困惑。他收到的这些信，或许表达仇恨，或许宣扬爱意，或许是政治拉拢…但它们都写得很长，文字满载厚厚的期望，这张照片对比下显得太过单薄而苍白。利威尔把它翻来覆去的看，几乎要怀疑这是勤务兵失手混进来的明信片。

不过利威尔还是把这张照片留了下来，虽然看上去只是普通的沙漠的日出，但他从中察觉到些熟悉的东西。某些他曾看过而难以忘怀的事物。

后来利威尔意识到，这令他想起了他第一次看到的天空和太阳。

一个星期后，阿尔明来做艾伦的失踪报告，很例行公事，显然已经对所有军队上层都讲过一遍，他语调呆板地说：“…艾伦最后一次出现在大陆西边名叫乌哈的沙漠之城……”

利威尔眨了眨眼，在战斗中千锤百炼的直觉比他本人的思维更快，所有零碎的信息整合在一起，他下意识地看向自己摆在桌面的照片，好像艾伦的幽灵会从中蹦出。阿尔明汇报完离开后，利威尔双手交叉，盯着那张照片，把它从相框抽出来。

他站起来，对着太阳举起照片，在阳光穿过那些细小的空隙时他几乎要失笑出声，只见阳光从照片上的宛如砂砾的细小空洞投射出几个字母，像一封过于隐秘且浪漫的情书：

“From-E”

2.  
“韩吉上将。”利威尔说。

“利威尔士兵长。”韩吉颔首回道。

他们沉默地对视着，过了一会儿，韩吉先投了降。她举起手，笑得上气不接下气，“利威尔，你敢再那样叫我，我就把在军部会议没吃完的饼干全部揉碎洒在你的地毯上。”

利威尔屈服了。他挑了挑眉，“你有什么事？”

韩吉没说话。她泰然自若的坐到了利威尔对面的椅子上，翻起他桌上的那些照片：“唔…你在哪儿弄来的？照的不错。”

“回来前在礼品店买的纪念品。”利威尔面不改色的撒谎。

她拿起其中一张，那是艾伦在大陆某个环海的城市照的，人们在教堂前勾肩搭背举起酒瓶，看上去像一场热闹的游行。韩吉的目光变得柔和，“…我喜欢这张，让我想起我们第一次去玛莱的那次。”

利威尔顺着她的目光看去，思绪将他带回了第一次前往玛莱的那趟旅行，萨沙和科尼的吵闹，让和阿明不好意思的咳嗽声……一切都还能很清晰的出现在他的记忆中。至于艾伦，艾伦不在这些生动的画面里，就像他也没出现在这张照片里。

韩吉把照片还给他，状若漫不经心的说：“所以，呃，还没有艾伦的消息？”

利威尔用一种公事公办的语气说：“从留下讯息来看，艾伦有很大的概率会回……”

“得了吧，利威尔。”韩吉粗鲁地打断他。她摘下眼镜，疲惫地揉了揉眉心。“利威尔，我和你看过太多士兵了……我们都知道，对于艾伦这种人，只有一种时刻他会回心转意。”

利威尔的声音绷紧了，“韩吉，他会回来的，只是时间问题。”

“非得等到临死的那一刻吗？！”韩吉尖锐地说。利威尔没有说话，过了一会儿，她用手撑着脑袋，她的声音听起来虚无缥缈：

“我只是在想，利威尔，天哪，我们拥有过艾伦吗？”韩吉听起来很矛盾，“是的，我们有他睡过的床，喝过的水杯……我们还为他建了一座博物馆！但，你知道我想说什么，我们甚至没一张像样的照片。”

利威尔没有说话，他想确实——确实如此。艾伦耶格尔是真实存在的人，却也是只在他记忆中的幽灵，伴着夏季风暴、横风骤雨和阴晴不定的太阳…种种如此飘忽不定的气息。

韩吉点了根烟，利威尔下意识地皱起眉，她熟视无睹，眼睛盯着窗外，声音缥缈：

“利威尔，你还记得…第一次见到艾伦吗？”

利威尔偏过头。他想起了潮湿布满青苔的腐朽气味、军靴踢在皮肉柔软的触感，以及那双黑暗阴森的牢笼里依旧闪光不肯屈服的眼睛。怪物。他在心里默念。利威尔阿克曼从看到艾伦耶格尔的第一眼就明白的。那种注定要英年早逝、注定为什么而死的面容。

良久，久到韩吉的烟烧到了她的手指，只见利威尔神色如常地收拾起照片：

“我忘了。”他说。

3.  
利威尔给艾伦回信完全是个意外。韩吉走后他一个人在办公室呆了很久，很久之后，他写下了一张纸条，你还好吗？他这样写又扔掉了，写来写去好多张，最后还是写了这句话。利威尔托勤务兵寄给邮戳的地址，他根本没指望艾伦会收到，帕拉迪和大陆的邮件通信太长，艾伦不太可能呆的那么久，但是他收到了回音。

那是一个月后，利威尔收到了艾伦寄来的照片，与之前不同，背面还写了一句话：

“我很好，你呢？”

利威尔的瞳孔一瞬间收缩了。那一刻他确定如果艾伦站在他面前，他一定会狠狠揍他一顿。你人间蒸发，随心所欲地在世界流浪，我在我应处的位置替你收拾烂摊子，全世界都在给你收拾烂摊子——我呢？利威尔想，我不好，训练新的士兵，做女王的护卫，支持韩吉的改革，和军部的老头子打太极……我的一生是为了逃离这样的生活。我是为了从这些烂事中逃离才会答应埃尔文去做士兵的。

我很好。利威尔在纸条上写。

4.  
艾伦的照片日期不定，内容也不定，有时候他会在背面写很多东西，有时只是空白。他的足迹从大陆最西边的沙漠一路向东，慢慢地靠近驶向帕拉迪的港口，利威尔知道这意味着什么。

他曾无数次的想尖刻的问，艾伦，这就是你在追求的东西吗？你只是为了这样的东西而走到今天这个地步吗？但最后他什么都没有写，只是写自己在王城生活的日常，以及艾伦那些朋友的现状，让、科尼都结婚了，阿尔明升了职，三笠准备去日出国，韩吉和我都是老样子，女王和王子都很好。

他知道这些东西对艾伦的吸引力，利威尔想，哪怕只有一次动摇，艾伦啊，为了这些东西提前回来吧。然而艾伦从未心软过，他是这样的人。

今天早晨，利威尔收到最后一封来自艾伦的照片。

利威尔捏着那张照片，那上面有一张去往希甘希娜的船票，少见的，还拍到艾伦的一部分。艾伦用手指蘸着水在木桌上写了几个字，后面已经看不清了，只能分辨出最后是：“…这是港口。”

他察觉到一股气息。

利威尔将嘴唇轻轻贴到那张纸片上，他敏锐的嗅觉似乎还能嗅出曾吹过它的潮湿的风、苦咸的海水和空气氤氲的夏日大雨。他感到了一个幻影。一个幽灵。一个曾在他注视下生机勃勃的年轻人活过的仅存的证据。

利威尔拉开窗帘，王城刚下完春季的第一场雨，崭新而潮湿。

阿尔明站在他身后，小心翼翼道：“…您喊我来有什么事情吗？”

“去准备一下艾伦的事吧。”

阿尔明困惑的眨了眨眼，“我们没有任何证据……”

利威尔打断了他。黑发的男人看上去很疲惫，利威尔想，或许从此以后再也没有这样的时刻了，他终于从送别死亡的命运中逃脱出来，留下一颗金子与钢铁混成的千疮百孔的心。利威尔-阿克曼听到自己古井无波的声音说：

“他回家了。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *这是港口，  
> 在此我爱你。  
> ——《二十首情诗与一首绝望的歌》


End file.
